Hawaiian Surprise
by NeverLander852
Summary: When their vacation to Hawaii is cancelled by some heavy snow, the Fentons are devastated, and who better to cheer them up than Fireman Sam and his friends? Some romance. Post PP. Inspired by the Toy Story Toon 'Hawaiian Vacation'. I don't own Danny Phantom or Fireman Sam!


_Hawaiian Surprise_

When their vacation to Hawaii is cancelled by some heavy snow, the Fentons are devastated, and who better to cheer them up than Fireman Sam and his friends? Some romance. Post PP. Inspired by the Toy Story Toon 'Hawaiian Vacation'.

**_[I don't own Danny Phantom or Fireman Sam]_**

* * *

It was a wintery cold day in Amity Park. Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom was pleased. And why was he pleased, may you ask? Because he and his family were going to Hawaii!

Jack Fenton, Danny's dad, and a ghost hunter, as was his wife, Maddie Fenton, was munching a tray of fudge like billy-o. Jazz Fenton, Danny's sister, was planning to study all about it. [Well, she can study. What did you expect?}

Danny was glad he was finally gonna get some time off for saving the world from the Disasteroid. Thankfully, the Ghost Portal was closed, so no ghost could harm Amity Park whilst he was on vacation. Maddie Fenton was on the phone in the living room to the Amity Park Airport, asking about their vacation to Hawaii. Later, she soon came into the kitchen, looking rather unhappy.

"Yes, Mom?" Danny asked. "Bad news." Maddie sighed. "The airport manager called. The airport has been completely snowed in, so we won't be able to go to Hawaii." There was a long silence. Jack slowly got up from the table. "Excuse me, please. I just want to be alone." he whispered quietly as he slowly but surely, walked upstairs. Then the upstairs of FentonWorks echoed with Jack Fenton's distraught sobs of despair. Jazz sighed, and put on her earmuffs, in case of events like these. Maddie sighed and held up a brochure of Hawaii. It had a picture of some random couple kissing in the sunset. "We've been planning this vacation for months! Jack and I even planned a romantic kiss in the sunset!"

Danny sighed, then smiled. He had an idea. "Mom, is it ok if I make a quick phone call?" "OK," Maddie said, "but why?" "No time to explain, Mom!" Danny said. He picked up the phone, and dialled a number.

* * *

Jack sat on the bed he and Maddie shared, and he was upset and weeping over not going to Hawaii.

"Jack!" Maddie called from the kitchen. "I've made some special cheer-my-husband-up fudge for you!" Jack stopped crying, heard her words, and with an at-least-satisfied grin, went downstairs. He saw the tray of cheer-my-husband-up fudge, picked a nearby piece of it up, and was about to eat it when he saw a startling discovery - a little umbrella, like what you see in a cocktail drink, sticking out of the piece of cheer-my-husband-up fudge that he was holding. Then...

"ALOHA, Jack Fenton!" called a voice. "GHOST!" Jack screamed, and grabbed a nearby weapon and pointed it at the voice. To his surprise, the voice came from a man with reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt, blue shorts, sunglasses, and white sandals. Jack lowered the weapon he was holding.

"Surprised, Dad?" Danny said. "I brought a friend to help in this dilemma. Jack Fenton, meet Samuel 'Sam' Jones, aka Fireman Sam. Sam, meet Jack Fenton."

Fireman Sam stared at Jack Fenton. It was so surprising to see a ghost hunter for the first time. "Hi... Jack Fenton." he said quietly. Jack heard his greeting, though.

Danny winked at Fireman Sam, and then he called, "OK, you can come out now!" Jack looked bewldered. Who _was_ Fireman Sam talking about? At that moment, a man with black hair in an Elvis Presley design wearing a dark blue tank top, black board shorts with electric yellow floral Hawaiian style, and black sandals, appeared from a nearby room. "Ah!" Fireman Sam smiled, and introduced the Elvis-haired man to Jack. "This, Jack, is one of my friends, Elvis Cridlington, a fellow firefighter. Elvis, this is Jack Fenton, ghost hunter and father of Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, the ghost kid who saved the world from the giant glowing asteroid a few months ago."

Elvis gave a really goofy laugh. "Wow. A real ghost hunter!"

At that moment, Maddie and Jazz came in. "Danny? Who are those strange guests?" Jazz asked. Danny grinned. "Maddie and Jazz, this is Fireman Sam and Elvis Cridlington. They're here to help us with our vacation problem." Danny said.

"That's great!" Jack said. "Of course!" said a voice. That voice came from a golden-brown haired man with blue eyes, a goatee, and he wore a blue and white striped shirt, green shorts and black beach shoes. Fireman Sam smiled. "This," he said, motioning to the golden-brown haired man, "is my brother, Charlie Jones. He's a fisherman!" "Yeah. Believe me, we went through some phases like this." Charlie said.

"Excuse me?" Maddie and Jack asked. Fireman Sam grinned. "When me and Charlie were kids, our parents planned vacations for summer and winter break. But at times, they got cancelled. and do you know what we did when that happened?" "What?" Jazz asked. "Well, we just brought the vacations to us!" Charlie said.

"So, it's just you, your brother and Elvis?" Jazz asked. "No! It's all my friends as well!" Sam said. "Huh?" Maddie and Jazz said. Sam whistled, and all his friends from Pontypandy were there as well! "We all decided to help!" Mike Flood said. "We never pass down a chance to cheer someone up!" said Bronwyn, Sam's sister-in-law.

At that moment, in came Danny's friends, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, the goth girl, and Tucker Foley, the techno geek. They were surprised to see lots of people in Fentonworks. "Danny," said Sam Manson. "Why are all these people here? Is this a family reunion?"

Jazz grinned. "No. Our family reunion isn't for another 3 months. These people aren't from here. They're here to help Dad over his problem." Sam and Tucker listened as Danny told them all what happened _**and**_ introduced them to Fireman Sam and his Pontypandy friends.

"So they're helping your family?" Tucker said. "Pretty much right." Danny said. "Can we join?" Sam Manson asked. "Well... OK!" Sam said. "There's always room for more! And that includes your parents too!" Sam Manson and Tucker went off to get their parents.

* * *

Later, everyone [including Sam and Tucker's parents] gathered at the Amity Park Holiday Centre. Dilys was at a pretend counter. "Welcome to the Pontypandamity Parkiloke Motel!" she said. "Uhh, Mrs Price, I thought we were staying at a resort?" Danny said. Dilys rung a bell, and Mike Flood stuck a sign that said 'Resort' in place of the word 'Motel'. "Welcome to the Pontypandamity Parkiloke Resort!" Dilys said. "This is great!" Jack cheered.

"OK." Danny said, as he looked at the brochure for Hawaii that his mom had showed him earlier. "Immerse yourself in a whole new world when you go deep sea diving!"

He gave a thumbs up to Fireman Sam, who was wearing scuba flippers and green swim shorts, alongside Sam Manson's parents, who were in their swim clothes. The 3 of them dove into the water. It felt so majestic, swimming around in the tropical pool. Dilys winked at Norman, and he signalled a thumbs-up, then popped up, dressed as a shark, scaring Sam Manson's parents. Fireman Sam, Dilys and Norman laughed.

* * *

"Next up, a guided nature hike!"

As Jack, Jazz and Maddie, and Tucker's parents were led through a pretend jungle by Penny, Helen and Bronwyn, Sarah and James, Fireman Sam's niece and nephew, played the Hawaiian state bird, the nay-nay, and their dad, Charlie played the Hawaiian state fish, the humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa, also known as the triggerfish.

Then, Sam Manson's parents sunbathed under a warm light, made to look like the sun. Then Jack and Maddie went pretend fishing, but when Jack cast his line, he hooked Station Officer Steele by the seat of his pants! Steele wasn't impressed, but Maddie found it very funny... until Steele slid out of his pants and dropped into the pool!

Next was equestrian. Norman Price and Mandy Flood dressed up as a horse, and Maddie rode on them. Jack rode on Sam and Charlie both dressed as a horse, but due to his overweight build, he made them both fall over. "I think I nearly broke my back!" Sam said, muffled under Jack's huge butt.

* * *

Later, Elvis Cridlington was 'pretend surfing' with Sam Manson's dad, Jeremy Manson. Elvis felt soooo coool surfing and showing his abs to Penny, who swooned in delight. "Call that cool?" Jeremy called out to Elvis. "I was a top surfer since college!" To prove it, he did a handstand on his board, even balancing by his fingers! "Beat that!"

"OK!" Elvis said, doing a huge leap to the tip of the board. but his clumpy feet made him stumble, lose his balance, and he fell right off his surfboard and into the pool, landing on top of Dash Baxter, Casper High's football jock, throwing him out of the water! Tucker even took a picture of Dash on his PDA! "I am _so_ loading this on the Internet!" Tucker sniggered. Norman had been filming the accident with a video camera. "This will be worth £250 on _You've Been Framed_!" Norman said happily.

"I'm OK!" Elvis shouted from the pool.

* * *

Next, was a romantic dinner in the holiday centre's restaurant for Jack and Maddie. Trevor Evans played Marjorie, his ukelele, and the restaurant staff served them a Hawaiian meal. "And now, for the entertainment!" Mike Flood, Fireman Sam and Elvis started beating bongo drums, and Tom Thomas dropped in, wearing orange shorts with ripped hems, had tattoos on his body, and he held a green glow stick. And he started speaking in Spanish! "_Hola, señoras y señores! Tiempo para un baile tradicional hawaiana!_" He said, then he started dancing like billy-o.

"Mom, Dad!" Danny called. "We're almost ready for your kiss!" Maddie stood up. "Thanks, but I think we've got it covered!" She grabbed Jack and pulled him away.

Meanwhile, Tom was still dancing. He turned to Penny. "_La puesta de sol es tan romanitc, que hace que su bombardeo de corazón en el fuego!_" Penny sighed. "Ah, Spanish is so wonderful!" "I know, Penny." Tom said, speaking in English. Then he noticed Penny was touching his hand, and it made him blush.

"Hey everyone!" Norman called. "Look out here!" Everyone came to a nearby window, and there, outside the holiday centre, were Jack and Maddie, wearing winter clothing and staring out into the frozen Amity Lake, which, not surprisingly, was right by the Amity Park Holiday Centre. The two of them stared at each other, glanced at the sunset, and they both kissed! "Looks like she **DOES** have this one covered, Danny." Fireman Sam said. Jazz took a picture with her camera.

"Ahh, it's so romatic!" Dilys sighed. "Yeah," said Jeremy Manson sarcastically, "until they step on the lake and then..."

Suddenly, without warning, right on cue, Jack and Maddie stepped on the frozen lake, the ice cracked, and Jack and Maddie fell with a big splash into the freezing cold lake!

Everyone stared at what had happened. "You had to say it, didn't you?" Pamela Manson said, glaring at her husband, who just felt embarrased. Fireman Sam and Danny turned to each other and smiled. "I'll get the shovel." Mike Flood sighed, and he went off, closely followed by Danny Phantom and Fireman Sam.

* * *

Later, everyone was helping to thaw Jack and Maddie out of a huge block of ice which they'd got frozen in. "Best vacation ever!" Danny said happily. He, Elvis, Fireman Sam, Charlie and Penny were using heat lamps to melt the ice, whilst Mike Flood was trying to chisel some of the ice off. And the others were supervising.

"Don't worry, Jack and Maddie!" Tom said. "Once you're both thawed out, I'll brew up a big pitcher of hot chocolate to warm you up!" Maddie smiled and shivered. "Th-th-thank you, Tom!" she said, then she glared at Jack. "Y-y-you know w-w-what?" she hissed. "W-w-w-what?" Jack shivered. "Th-this is t-the last t-t-time we go outside and k-k-kiss in the w-winter!" Maddie looked like she would unleash hell.

"Wow." Danny said. "Dad's never seen Mom _**this**_ angry since the mishap with my parents' wedding anniversary gift!" "What exactly happened with your parents' wedding anniversary gift?" Norman asked. "Oh, you don't wanna know, Norman. It's a looong story." Danny sighed. Then, he went back to thawing his parents out of the ice block.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone Prison, Walker, the ghost warden, had been watching what Danny was doing on a monitor in his office in the prison. He had no idea who on earth Danny's _other_ friends were, but he wasn't bothered about _that_. He had heard about what Danny had been talking about earlier. And he was _**mad**_.

"**I** know, ghost boy." Walker said angrily, glaring at Danny on the screen. "And **I** can remember all the trouble you caused when you first came to my prison..."

* * *

I just couldn't resist giving Walker a cameo there. But it's still not everyday that _Fireman Sam_ crosses over with _Danny Phantom_, right?

Also, I bet **you** know what _Danny Phantom_ episode Walker and Danny are talking about.

Ah well, **read and review**!


End file.
